Ocean point
by Striped tailed fox
Summary: Sasuke loves to surf it's always been his life. But then he and his family move to a new town because they say its time he had some 'change' in his life? .p.s I own nothing but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Ocean point

Out of all the things he wanted most; it was for him and his family to stay in the residence of Ocean point. The raven hair boy sat on his board as the soft waves started to roll in to the sore, the sun was about to set, but all he could think of is where they would be living next. His family have lived here his whole life, but now just after he started to enjoy life, and found something he loved, they told him it's time for a change, his mind continued to roll on to mindless drabble but still had that though in the back of his head.

After the ravens drabble had finished the surf was long lost and the street lights where lighting up the beach."Sasuke it's time to come in, I know your upset with us but we have no choice, we'll talk more in the morning so please come inside" yelled the ravens mother "hn, liars" _you don't have to._ Sasuke started to paddle in to shore, but just before he could climb of his board he could have sworn he could see a figure of a guy about his age paddling out in to the ocean, just then there was a wave about the same size as the ones that he himself had caught in the summer and just as surprising the boy caught it with ease, sasuke was amazed and was interested as to who this boy was,_ hn I could recognise him anywhere with that hair_ .but at that moment he heard his mother call his name and the next thing you know he was running inside the house.

Next morning Sasuke was pissed, no pissed was a _terribl_e understatement. All he wanted was sleep, but no, His brother had to stay at their house instead of his apartment last night because of his playboy roommate, and he had his second to last uni exams that morning so his alarm woke sasuke up." Itachi! What did I tell you about having your fucking alarm down lower?" "Well sasuke if you must know I'm half deaf because of your complaining, so if you don't mind stop _complaining_ because it's your fault I need it louder in the first place "Itachi, same colour hair as sasuke but his was long and pulled back behind his back, unlike Sasuke's who's was shaped like a ducks ass. {cool if I say-so myself}they all so shared the same sharp features, so in any case they look more like their mother, their father looks like a pissed off koala. Sasuke retreated from the argument with a grunt and proceeded in to the bathroom, to start his morning routine.

After his well spent time in the bathroom he set down the stairs to say good morning to his mother and father before going down to the beach to hit the morning surf.

"Good morning mother-father. I'll see you when I get back" his parents looked at each other "actually sasuke we need to talk" "if it's about moving I'm not in the mood" and then things just got worse "sasuke please listen to mother and father" Itachi came "I think it's for the best that you leave, it's not like you're going to live here forever you know, you will have to find a home ells where eventually so why not start now?"

"hn" there was a pregnant pause "fine ill talk but make it quick or Gaara will stop waiting for me" "Sit down" sasuke made his way to the dining room chair but something caught his eye outside, it was the boy from the other night heading towards the beach shower. Sasuke proceeded to sit down but was looking at the boy in a side glance "now sasuke as you know we are leaving in a few weeks to go to a new town it's not far from hear but still not the closest ether, we know it's taking you away from your surfing but it's for the best. You can learn to socialize and meet new people" "not to mention where keeping this house as a holiday home, so for breaks you can come back, bring a friend?"Sasuke's mother interrupted. Sasuke was somewhat paying attention but for some reason he was interested in this boy outside. So sasuke was about to do something he never {usually} dose" year, bye we will continue this later bye"yes he never _usually_ makes a fool of himself **and** run away from his parents. He got up and ran for the door before they could protest and as he was out the door he was surprised to hear nothing, so he started to walk. "Mother what do you think we did wrong" "Itachi don't say that about your brother!" "I agree son what did we do wrong?" "Faguka!"

As sasuke sprinted towards the spot where he last saw the boy he heard the sound of his name being called. He turned around to see Gaara walking up his family's privet jetty."Sasuke, where the hell have you been, I've been waiting for you over five minutes now, your never late" "sasuke looked shocked at his friend because that's the first time he's heard him speak more that 5 words at a time."Um, year I'll be there in a sec I just have to cheek something..." but by the time sasuke had turned around there was no one there, not even a trace that the blond boy was their "never mind ill just get my board" "Are you feeling all right, you're not acting yourself?" "Year fine Gaara, ill meet you in the water"

Gaara and sasuke where now in the surf catching waves, and for them that means being at peace. And for the first time in about an hour they had to wait for a wave"So why isn't Neji here?"stated sasuke "Well un like you Uchiha he can talk to people and make friends, so he has one of them over from konaha staying with him for a few days" "really so he's ditching us for some friend he's never going to see again, hn funny. And by the way your one to criticise being social" "hm what ever, anyway I doubt that they won't talk again, they've been friends since birth. Well that's what I've heard?" "you've been really talkative today aren't you?" "Hm" "one more thing Garra" "year" "have you seen a boy hanging around lately, has messy blond hair? And. in a way? Good looking. For a guy I mean." _oh god, why did I say that _"No, why" "oh nothing, it's just he's a good surfer and I've never seen him around before" and the next thing you know they where paddling for a wave, with the recent conversation behind them.

"So Gaara, what's made you wanna talk so much today?"Gaara looked at him and saw Sasuke's I-think-know-the-answer-but-wanna-hear-it-from-you-look. Gaara made this low growling sound from the back of his throat "Tamari put sugar in my breakfast again" "so the sugar hater was tricked""shut up what about you" "didn't have a good sleep. Fucking Itachi woke me up with his alarm _"and because I can't stop thinking about that surfer"_isn't that suppose to make you tired?""Year, but I try to talk it off"

The weeks had been filled with surfing, eating, sleeping, reading, working out and spending time with what little friends he has. But now it was the time for the move. To konaha.

"Sasuke are you ready dear? Where about to leave, the movers just left with the boxes and the new furniture" his mother yelled from down the stairs. sasuke was saying good bye to his old room, and gathering a few last things. Soon enough he grabbed his bag and swung it around his solder and went for the stairs. _You never miss something until you leave, _Hn_, since when have I been centre mental? "_Feeling centre mental are we sasuke?" _sometimes I swear he's a mind reader._"Mother said to hurry up, where leaving in about four minutes" _Why in hell is he hear when I don't want him to be, grrrr dam Kisame._

The youngest raven followed his brother down the short hall of windows to the front door. He walked past the palm trees and across the sandy path to the car. After putting his bags in the boot and sitting down the car began to take off, he looked out the car window, and all he could see for miles was the ocean, it was simply beautiful, stunning, and exquisite. There are so many things you could call it but what ever it was it would be a long time before he saw it again.

The drive to konaha was quiet, and if sasuke had to guess he would say no one was breathing. Sasuke was listening to his iPod and staring aimlessly out the car window, quickly he saw a person walking through the woods, no not walking, running even sprinting through. The person must have been fast because he was keeping up with the car's speed. As sasuke focused closer on the person he looked closer and closer and then he noticed the boy's hair blond just like the surfer he saw at Ocean point.

"Where hear boy's, what do you think of Konaha" sasuke was startled to hear his father's voice. He looked at his father even though he couldn't see his face because he was driving "do you really want the truth father?"sasuke said with an emotionless tone" maybe?" sasuke took in a heavy breath "if I must say so myself father, doesn't it look a bit old. With your money you could buy something in a better area then this?" "Well Itachi if you must know this town is centuries old, and the owners of the land and its government don't really know how expensive this land is. It has its own believes and customs but it's beautiful to see real structures" _well you don't sound old at all_ "Oh I can't wait to meet the towns people, oh and Tsunade I haven't talked to her in age's!" "Well mummy, your chirpy today aren't you?" "well yes, Itachi thank you for noticing" from then on their mother had a smile on her face.

"Where on our new street, now where's the house? Can you see the house number dear" Faguka handed the piece of paper to mikito "uh on the street directory it says our new house is on the left of the creek" "but the creek is right up by its self at the top of the street?" "Hey we own the lake too, ain't we lucky boy's" if possible their mothers smile just got wider. "honey did you hear what I just said?""Yes dear and I can see a roof, so it's probably behind the bushes and trees" The car pulled in the gravel drive way. as they pulled in they looked in awe at the house"I know it looks old but you should see inside the house it's modern but with an old twist!" "I swear he's gay sometimes "Itachi mumbled under his breath.

Sasuke walked through the front door and just stood there in the doorway "what's wrong sasuke? Don't you like it?"His mother said with utter terror in her voice." No mother it's not that it's just I expected it to be old and drab not that I don't like the traditional stuff, but this as great" Sasuke spoke with surprise in his voice. See the reason they stared at the house wasn't because of how old it looked it was at how big it was" mother are you shore this is a house and not a mansion?" "Well to be quite honest sasuke I think it is?"

"Ok Itachi we have set up a stay room for you, its next to Sasuke's room which is up the stair case to the left and then to the third left. Got that sasuke?""Yes father" " well then go get unpacking"

The mansion was big enough to house an army. As soon as you walk in the front door you saw a large double stair case {sort of the one from titanic, and if you haven't seen that movie something is soooo wrong with you!} in the middle of the room hung an old elegant chandelier but other than that the room seemed to be up to date. Sasuke made his way up the stairs with Itachi by his side.

The two boys looked at each other and then put their hands to the old styled handles and opened the doors to revile their new rooms. Sasuke's room was huge, even for a mansion. His room was filled with light, spilling out from the large seater window on the left side of his room. His walls where black with a pattern blended in with the colour, you couldn't really tell unless it was in the light. All of his furniture was all ready unpacked and put in place all he needed to do now was unpack his clothes and extra junk, not to mention his surf board.

He sat at the setter window looking out on to the lake and wondered if he should try and fix the little doc. _A.k.A. paying someone to do it_. The lake was clean but not clear, and the trees that surrounded it had shed its leafs in to the deep blue waters of the lake. Even though Sasuke's depressed mood was dragging him more in to his emo whole, he felt somewhat exited. And he had a feeling that something was about to happen. And it just did "HEY GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LAKE!!!?!"

Well this is my first story so if its crap please tell me, i hope this will improve my writting


	2. Chapter 2

Ocean point

**Ok, well for starters I didn't even like the first chapter, but I think I'm getting better. And the only reason I'm not re-doing it is because I'm completely lazy and I want to get on with the story! And second I don't own the characters just the plot. Same for the first story which I forgot to write this for.**

_Thoughts_

* * *

"HEY GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LAKE!!!?!" All Four boys in the lake whipped their heads around to look at the man standing there in the door way of the mansion.

"Uhhh.........." silence"??????" Said a blond splerting out verbal diarrhea. Sasuke caught sight for the blonds alluring blue eyes and went back on his thoughts. How could he all most forget the person he had been thinking about for the last few weeks? _Well, I could make this interesting?_

"Hey Itachi, there with me. Stop chewing them out" yelled the youngest raven from the window above. As soon as that was said the blue eyes where set on him. And just for a split second there eyes meet."Wait a second guy's I'll be right down" Itachi looked up and gave Sasuke a questioning look before the youngest left the window.

As sasuke was about to take his last steps down the stairs he was stopped by his brother." Well, well sasuke, I know there not really hear for you are they. you've only been here for about half an hour. So which one is it? The blond I bet." Sasuke only spared him a side glance" oh what ever do you mean?"

"Oh don't play coy with me, little brother. I saw the look you gave each other" this time Sasuke turned to face him "What do you mean 'look' it was more like a glance. Plus, we have never met' remember?' why would I 'look' at someone I've never really met?" Sasuke just shoved past Itachi and walked straight to the door, and then set off down the drive way.

Their mother waltzed out of the kitchen "Itachi dear, what's a 'look'?" Itachi turned to look at his mother, he went to speak, but shook his head and continued up the stairs.

"Hey wait up!" sasuke turned his head to see an unkempt looking male with scrunched up, wet, brown hair with what seemed like red triangles on his face, and to his surprise reeked of dog. Another was a boy with a pineapple looking hair cut, pulled back in to a ponytail. Behind them was the blond And a very peculiar looking boy with a bowl cut.

"Hey thanks for saving our butts back there, if you didn't say anything we would have been fucked" The blond said with a grin"hn"was all he said in reply and continued his walk down the driveway."Hey what the hell. Is that all your going to say in return?"Sasuke stoped and looked back at them "Well that's what it looks like doesn't it?"

The blond sighed "Seriously evil looking new guy. We give you our thanks, so how about we give you a run of the town?" "!!! I would love to give our youthful young friend a tour, please?!?!?!"

Sasuke looked at his feet the air and then to the blond. "fine, but I have to be back by 11 got that" He gave the boys a stern look _of cause ill go; I wanna get to know you. _"WOOOO, Party time boys! Hey Naruto do you think that the pub will be open to night?"Said the dog boy "well I hope so!"They all cheered, except Sasuke.

"Hey why don't you seem exited emo?" "Ok well one in not 'emo' my names Sasuke Uchiha. And second I don't drink" The boys looked at him with utter terror!"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"WOW MAN, you have got to get that sick out of your ass" the bowl cut guy cringed and looked at the dog boy "And what do you mean by that kiba! I didn't drink until this year" Dog boy backed up "ok o.k but see you have a reason, you go nuts!"He glared "forget it just don't kill me please!"

While everyone was laughing at dog boy sasuke was talking to the blond

"So, what's your name? And while you're at it could you tell me your friends?"The blond smiled "Well the guy with the stupid triangles on his fac..." "Hey shut the hell up I was drunk and they looked cool at the time!" He pouted and hugged brow boy "its ok Kiba I still love you" Dog boy tore out of his arms "what! Lee dude that's wrong I don't swing that way!"pineapple head sighed "what a drag" "Well I don't ether I'm just comforting you!"

The two boys continued arguing "um well year I bet you heard that his name's Kiba and the other guys Rock Lee, we call him Lee for short. And pineapple head's name is Shikamaru!"

"And yours?" the blond giggled "well that's easy. I'm Naruto"

_So it's Naruto ha._

The boy's had shown sasuke all the sites .The town square, the hall the school, the works. But now they decided it was pub time.

Sasuke looked over to the blond he stared to walk a bit faster to catch up with him and moved his head over to the blond shoulder "you're not really going to the pub are you?" Naruto's head spun to face the raven. "Of cause we are, what type of friends would we be if we didn't?" Sasuke had a quiet sigh "good ones?"

"what did you say?" sasuke looked up" hm, nothing" Naruto slowed down so he was at the back with sasuke "Hey are you afraid or something? You're a chicken aren't you?!" Sasuke glared a Naruto" no" he smirked. _I'll show you._

The next thing you know they were at the pub entrance. Sasuke stared at the pub sign _mum's going to kill me _"Hey sasuke you coming?" Sasuke looked the blond up and down. _But your worth it _"year will be in a minute"

He walked in; the pub was huge, dim and there whole lot of drunks!" He looked at the blond that was running towards the bar "Hey choji!"

The bar weightier turned to face the smiling blond "Hey guys what's going on?" "Well we were wondering if we could get some free drinks??" Choji gave a suspicious look "what's the occasion?"Naruto chuckled "we have a new guy!"The other eye brows shoot up "really where?" "Right here?"The blond turned around, and the others followed they all looked in astonishment "Where did sasuke go?"

They looked around until they caught a glance of a gathering. As they got closer they realized it was all women? Kiba walked up to one of the guys standing and watching. "Hey what's going on here?" The guy looked at him and then back and pointed to the circle" well if you look closely there is a guy in the middle of the circle, apparently he's 'hot'. God I wish I was him at the moment!"

_This is not how I wanted to spend my night. _Sasuke looked around himself,_ how am I going to get out of this one? Oh god this is embarrassing and where is that other girl goa..._Zip "FUCK GET AWAY FROM THERE YOU DRUNKEN IDIOT"Luckily Naruto made his way I to the gathering of girls "Sorry, I have to take your toy away now you're playing dirty, so go sit I the naughty corner "All the girls moaned. Naruto clutched on to Sasuke's hand and ran through the girls in to the boy's bathroom while sasuke was attempting to redo his pants.

"What the hell happened back there sasuke? It was like there the seagull's and you 're the chip it was crazy!" Sasuke raised his eyebrow and shook it off "year ok dobe, just cheek the door. Have they left yet?" "Hey, who are you to give me orders? And why the hell are you calling me dobe?!" Because you are. Now check the door!" The blond just huffed and went to look out the door "It's clear. Let's get back to the others"

As they got back to the bar they saw kiba singing with Lee and may I say rather loudly, Shikamaru was talking to Choji. Sasuke followed Naruto over to the bar and sat down.

"Hey choji drink!" he looked at sasuke" make it two!" But then Kiba and Lee stoped singing Shikamaru was hiding his face and choji was hiding their glasses" sasuke leaned over to Naruto "what's going on?"

Naruto turned around slowly to answer sasuke "Well we're hoping not to be caught" "what do mean caught" Naruto gulped well. That woman over there is none other than granny Tsunade the Town leader" Naruto was whispering but still managed to sounded sarcastic.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Well Granny you see..." The busty woman glared "what have I told you about calling me THAT!?" Naruto panicked"I'm sorry well leave!!" She behind him"what do you mean well" He looked around and his eyes landed on Sasuke's "Well you see milady we have a new kid hear so we decided to take him out is that so wrong?!"He tried to sound sweet {key word 'tried'} she looked at the Raven "You look familiar? Who the hell are you?" He went to say something before she butted in "I know who you are? Your The Uchiha Brat ain't ya?" Naruto went to sit down with sasuke, and then the blond woman went to sit next to Shikamaru. But she didn't forget her question and looked across the bar bench "Well?" Sasuke looked at her" yes I am, I'm sasuke Uchiha" She nodded and started talking to the other boys.\

"Was it just me or was she drunk?" "Year, that tends to happen, but think on the bright side when she is we get to stay!"He raised his brows "why's that" The blond grinned "because she doesn't remember that we where ever hear the next morning!"

After just a few drinks the raven and the blond where drunk. Dancing. Dancing and singing, in the town square.

Well this is about to get more interesting.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ocean Point

**Hello again! I've finally decided to right again! Woo. Now the depressing part I don't own Naruto {I know how depressing} it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Now if I could have anyone's brain to switch with it would be his!Ok it has also come to my attention that my summery sucks! So if anyone has any suggestions, please tell!**

Silence. Peaceful silence? That's the one thing sasuke has never woken up to, probably because that's what he's always wanted, so he wasn't going to waste it. But the wind on his bear cheats was something that was irritating him.

Wait? Cold? Bear chest?

Why was he topless? Suddenly he felt a heated strip land across his chest. _This can't be happening? _ Sasuke sprung up from his sleeping position and turned towards the object of heat.He observed that Naruto's sleeping figure was also in the state as him.

Cold, relaxed. And seriously pissed, what did he drink last night? But to his relief both of their pants where on. The Raven looked at the town clock and saw that is was about 3:30 in the morning.

"What happened last night?"Expecting the blond to hear his voice and wake up, he sighed. Naruto twitched as a gust of freezing wind came right towards them. Sasuke went into a crouch position next Naruto, and tried to wake him up.

"Oi, dobe wake up I have better things to do then sit here with you, like getting some aspirin" But his attempts failed. That was until it started to rain.

He swore and ran for the shelter covering the pub entrance cross the road from the park which he laid less than three minutes before. But in spite of his luck none came for the frozen blond that was now awake and yelling his tits off. "Sasuke you fucking ass hole why didn't you wake me up before it started raining?"

The other shrugged and signalled for Naruto to come join him under the shelter. "So what the hell happened last night?"

Naruto gave sasuke a questioning look and shrugged his shoulders "you're asking me, seriously I was going to ask you?"_Fuck _.The blond started to walk off in to the rain

"Hey where are you going its still raining? Are you stupid or something? Comeback and wait for it to settle down?" The blond just laughed

"Well if I must say, I would be the something. And as for the hole 'walking in the rain thing' I need to get ready for Work. But if you want ill walk your back to your place first, I have time?"Thoughts clouded Sasuke'smind._ First he takes me to a pub, then he gets me drunk, and now he's offering to take me home? This sounds like a date._

"Hey man? Are you all right you just blanked out for a second there?"Sasuke rubbed his eyes and looked at Naruto and nodded" year that would be nice considering I don't remember where I live" Naruto turned to sasuke and gave him a brilliant smile and held up his thumb "well then, let's get going!" _He's way to enthusiastic in the mornings._

The two males stoped at the rusted gate that lead to the driveway to the Uchiha mansion, raped in some blankets borrowed from the 24hourergas station and carrying there wet cloths{ A/N They where soaking wet remember, they couldn't walk home like that now could they!}."Naruto is there a back way in to the house?"

Naruto set off in the opposite direction and threw the bushes "are you coming?"Sasuke looked at him strangely, but followed "So why do you want to go in the back way, anyway? Hey that rhymed!"

The raven rolled his eyes "pathetic, my parents should still be asleep so I can sneak in the back way and go to bed, get some rest and if they ask why I was still in bed so late, I can say that I wasn't comfortable in my room yet?"

"Are you a super genius or something?"

He gave a sexual smirked "maybe" They came to an opening in the bushes, and by the looks of things it was going to be difficult getting out of it. It had sharp thorns on its branches and the opening wasn't so big.

"How in hell do you think we're going to get out of this one Naruto?"Naruto was looking at Sasuke from over his shoulder.

"well get there, really do you think I'm that stupid?" _Well truth be told, yes._ Sasuke watched Naruto climb out of the hole. Naruto lent down staring at sasuke with a sarcastic expression

"Well? Are you coming or not. How many times am I going to have to say that tonight?" the blond giggled, and sasuke exploded with rage. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"another giggle emerged from his lips" nothing...much" sasuke just growled and kept crawling through the exit. The blond was finally out helping the raven out of the sharp bush.

The air out side was freezing it felt like minus 1 degree. So you can imagine how cold sasuke was when one of the thorns ripped of his blanket. "holy SHIT!"

_And I thought that being covered by girls was embarrassing! _Sasuke turned quickly and snatched the torn towel of the sharp thorns. He covered himself as fast as he could, but apparently it wasn't fast enough for Naruto to see a reviled sasuke."You where boxers? I honestly thought you would be a briefs guy? You know, since you're stuck up and all?"

A bright shade of red covered Sasuke's body, but before Sasuke could lose his cool and scream at the blond the said boy was all ready at the back door. Naruto Pulled out his necklace from out of the blanket, and reviled a blue crystal, and besides it an old rust looking key."What's that?"

"It's the key to the door Teme, gezz what did you think it was?"

Sasuke's eyes widened "What! why do you have it, give it here, I don't trust you with it you'll try and drug me or something!"Sasuke said in a loud whisper. The Raven leapt off his feet, his body heading for the blonds. He landed atop of the blue eyed beauty; face mere inches away from the others. And for the second time that morning, Sasuke had grown completely red. _ What's coming over me lately!_ Then a noise was heard from inside the mansion, and Sasuke got off of Naruto with hast. He went to give the blond a helping hand but he was already up and ready to go. There was another noise heard from inside"Maybe it's time you go inside; I know you'll miss me but it's only for a few days! You are going to school on Monday right?"

Naruto just won an Uchiha glare "Year I'm going to school on Monday and I think I can survive forever without you, for your information"

Naruto giggled "Oh Sasuke how can you be so cruel! My heart is breaking! See you on Monday" He smiled and the morning sun illuminated the blond wild hair, shaping his face making him look like an angel.

"Hey you never answered my question why did you have my key?" Sasuke said smirking, twirling the key around his finger and holding the blanket up with the other hand"

This time a scream was heard from inside the mansion, both of their head turned." I think I'll answer that question on Monday, see you then!"And then the blond ran, leaving a dirt trail behind him.

_He's one weird kid; I'll give you that for free. _He turned around still holding up his blanket and opened the door with his newly found key, eager to find out who the scream was from.

**Well thanx for reading, please review, no flames I'm sensitive! T-T**


End file.
